The Shy Girl
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: He knew her, he always knew her. And there was something about her he loved from day one. Auslly. One-shot. Slight AU.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally! :)**_

_**A/N: LITERALLY LOVE THIS SO MUCH. Okay, so, inspired by the original script for Rockers & Writers. Warning: Contains slight spoilers for Relationships & Red Carpets at the end. Enjoy!**_

There she was, with her gorgeous brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was hunched over her precious (and tattered) brown book. She was scribbling quickly into it, in a delicate type of handwriting Austin had never seen before in his life. She paused after a couple moments, her eyebrows tightly knitting together in concentration as she tapped her feet against the floor, her brown ankle boots with those tiny little heels making a quiet sound against the spotless floor.

She sure seemed to like the color brown.

Austin rested his chin in the palms of his hands, shamelessly watching her every movement. She was, by far, the prettiest girl he had ever seen. In fact, she was even more than pretty. She was drop dead gorgeous. The only problem was, he didn't even know her name.

Yep, you read right. Austin Monica Moon was crushing, hard, on a girl whose name he didn't even know. How very pitiful. How very heartbreaking. Or, as the girl's best friend would say, how very stupid. And the blond boy couldn't help but agree with that statement. He truly should just go up to the pretty brunette girl and start talking to her. But she was almost always completely mute, unless she was talking to her bossy friend that honestly scared the wits out of both Austin and his best friend, Dez. And, speaking of fear, he didn't want to scare the girl.

Because, that was the other thing. He could tell that she was terribly shy. Like mentioned beforehand, she mostly spoke to Trish, and that was pretty much it, excluding the occasional talks with the school's librarian. Austin himself had only heard her speak three times, twice to her curly haired friend, once to the librarian. He didn't catch her name any of those times. He had heard her friend's name, but forgot it almost immediately. Possibly Dez remembered, because he sure seemed interested in her, but Austin certainly didn't. It was the shy girl he was crushing on, not the scary one, although both were great.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Dez whispered to Austin. It was the same question every day, and Austin continuously gave his the exact same answer - "no." But this time, he simply shot his redheaded friend a death glare, indicating that nothing whatsoever had changed since the last time he asked him ... one hour ago.

Dez pouted slightly, but soon occupied himself with his brand new smartphone. Austin rolled his eyes before averting his attention back to the shy girl, who had begun to quickly write in her beloved book again. She slammed it shut after less than a minute later, and Austin could just barely catch a pink, glittery "A" on the cover. And, no, Austin did not have vision issues. She was just across the classroom, in the very front, whereas he was far, far away, in the back with his fellow peers that couldn't care less about ancient Greece, which was what they were currently studying in history class.

Now, you might be wondering why these teenagers weren't actually learning. Here's your answer, if you are: Their teacher was late. Well, actually, let me rephrase that - their substitute teacher was late. Very late. Extremely late. To the point that the bored students were actually beginning to wonder if he was even going to show up. But since there was only thirty more minutes left for the allotted time for class, their guess was a big, fat no.

Two more minutes passed, and by now Austin had finally found a way to entertain himself. He was going to pass notes with the breathtakingly beautiful brunette girl. Well, at least, he hoped so. There was always, of course, the likely chance that she wouldn't even reply. But hey, it was worth a shot, right?

He scribbled, "Hey, I'm Austin. What's your name?" and reread it once, twice, three times. Eventually, though, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tossed it.

After a few seconds he risked slowly opening his eyes. The note had been returned to him the instant he did, slapping him right in the face. He opened it eagerly, his hands literally shaking in anticipation.

"Nathan, captain of the football team. Obviously. Something u want, 'Austin'?"

Oh, crap.

Yeahh, he probably should have kept his eyes open when he threw that little note.

He bit his lower lip as hard as he could without drawing blood, writing "Sorry, wrong person. But would you happen to know what that brunette girl's name is? The one with the old brown book?" as fast as he could, tossing it back at Nathan. It was returned yet again less than five seconds later, this time with only two words:

Ally Dawson.

Austin grinned as wide as he possibly could, most likely resembling The Joker or a Cheshire cat. Not that he really cared. He finally knew the girl's name, which was a huge milestone for him. After getting over his excitement, he quietly tested her name out under his breath. "Ally Dawson," he whispered. He couldn't help but love the way it sounded. So perfect.

He felt like such a girl.

He wrote a lame "thanks" and threw it back at Nathan, right when the substitute teacher (finally) arrived. He caught the note right before it landed on Nathan's desk, rolling his eyes and shaking his head simultaneously. "Who threw that note?"

All his peers pointed at Austin ... excluding Ally Dawson.

He was fairly certain by now that he was completely obsessed with her name.

The sub nodded curtly, gesturing for Austin to join him by his temporary desk. The fifteen year old boy did as he was told, leaning against the messy mahogany desk. "Read the note aloud," the teacher instructed.

Austin groaned quietly, but followed his orders. Once he reached the part where he asked about Ally, he froze. But after clearing his throat loudly, he kept on going. The brunette girl slid down into her seat as much as she possibly could, her cheeks flaming. Austin glanced at her desk, but accidentally locking eyes with her. Although it was quite clear she was embarrassed, she smiled slightly, her nervousness obvious. Austin waved awkwardly at her before being instructed to go sit back down. He vaguely heard something about getting a detention, but honestly couldn't care less. He finally, finally knew her name.

Ally Dawson.

A beautiful name, really. For an equally beautiful girl.

But until he got to know her better -which he was sure would occur eventually- she would continue being known as The Shy Girl to him. But, just for awhile. For they met again, this time at her father's music store.

Really, all he wanted was her attention. And if "accidentally" stealing her song was the way to get it, well, he supposed it was worth the risk. Even if he had to make up a weak excuse as to why he already knew her, just to seem cool. Because cool people don't remember the names of random girls they asked about three months ago.

It eventually realized that taking risks was a very, very awesome thing to do. Especially when he heard those four seemingly little words from her, just about maybe two and a half years later:

"I love you, too."


End file.
